Romance, Rejection, and Realism
by Covershot
Summary: I watch you everyday as you rush after Sonic. We both know that you won’t succeed. But you try anyway. I sigh. As you rush away, after him, I know how you feel each time you are rejected. I know because I’ve felt the same way, pining after you.


**Romance, Rejection, and Realism**

**A Tails x Amy Story**

--

I watch you everyday as you rush after Sonic. We both know that you won't succeed. But you try anyway. I sigh. As you rush away, after him, I know how you feel each time you are rejected. I know because I've felt the same way, pining after you. As I sit here on this rock, overlooking the ocean bordering the Mystic Ruins, I cannot help but wonder if you ever suspected my feelings for you. I guess not. What is it about you, Amy Rose? Why do I like you the way I do? Sure, you are pretty. You can be kind, when you're not angry. You are my friend. But when did I become attracted to you? It intrigues me. I'm a mechanical prodigy, not an emotional one. I don't know much about love, simply that you feel it everyday for Sonic the Hedgehog, and he doesn't return it. It saddens me when you come back, rejected. I'm usually your shoulder to cry on, to vent your anger. Sometimes you take it out on me, but I don't usually mind. Sure, it hurts me, but I understand that you are simply angry, nothing more.

I hear you yell again. "Sonic!" you yell. "Come back here!" He's rejected you again. But there's something different about tonight. As you scream your rage, I feel the same sad, rejected feeling you feel. But it's different. I don't feel it for Sonic, I feel it for you. What's wrong with me? How could I feel something like this. I know it's not right. You love Sonic. I'll just have to respect that. I keep quiet about it, I'm sure you've suspected nothing. I watch you from afar, even though I'm only a few feet away. Your shoulders slouched and you let out a sad sigh. You're depressed.

"Hey Amy," I say to you. You turn to me, your eyes filled with tears that you wouldn't let fall. "How'd it go?"

"How do you _think_ it went!?" you yell in a tone that hurts me. But I bear it. "It went horrible Tails! That Sonic!"

"I'm sorry Amy," I say reassuringly. Even though I may like you, I want you to keep trying. If Sonic's whom you want, than that's whom you should have. It's not my place to convince you to forget him. "I'm sure Sonic's just a bit shy."

"Shy?" you ask, as if the term is new to you. "Tails, think for a moment. Does this look like shyness to you?" You ask me in a harsh voice. Again I simply bear it. It hurts, but I can't let you see that. "Think about it Tails!"

"I-I guess not…"

"Then what is it?" You ask, to yourself more than to me. "Why won't Sonic at least give me a chance!?"

"I don't know!" I say, at a loss for words. I was hoping that you'd never bring this up. "Maybe Sonic just doesn't like you in that way."

You stop and simply stare at me. I retreat and alarms go off in my head. I've offended you. And now, as punishment, I must bear these consequences. "I bet you would say that!" You yell at me, jabbing a finger at me. You get up and walk over to me, eyes full of anger. I gulp. You are two years older than I am. Twelve years old to my measly ten. I know my feelings for you couldn't work out. But what I pay attention to now is the fact that you tower over me and look down at me as though you will beat me to nothingness. "You probably just want Sonic all to yourself!" This hurts. I have thought nothing of the sort. "You and Sonic were always best friends! Face it Tails, you're just _jealous_ at the fact that Sonic may love someone else!" I stop, stunned. Never before have you spoken to me in this manner. But you continue. "That's just selfish Tails! And not what I'd expect from a so-called friend!"

That retort leaves me at a loss for words. It stings worse than a simple reprisal. Selfish? From what I can remember, I've stayed by your side, loving you, but trying to motivate you to go after Sonic, because that was what your heart desires. I never saw anything selfish in that. I just want Sonic to myself? That's not right either. I want you and Sonic to be happy together, even at my own expense. I would be content to sit here forever, watching you be with Sonic, even if I remain alone. I am the one who tells you that Sonic is simply shy, even when I know the truth. You pushed me here, you pushed me to tell you the truth. And you didn't like it. And now I feel horrible.

At that moment, because I like you so much, I begin to believe your words. I believe that, while I was trying to comfort you, my natural instincts subtly took over to warp my thinking. I begin to believe your words. And I feel guilty. I think that you are right. And such thoughts bring tears to my eyes, although I'd never let you see them. I simply say, "You're right." And I turn away and begin to walk away. "I'm sorry Amy," I say to you. "I-I don't know what I was thinking of." My voice was beginning to crack. "But please understand, I just wanted to help you."

Now you stop. But I can't face you. I just keep walking. Normally I just let you vent your problems. But never before have you attacked me on such a personal level. My mind tells me that you're simply venting out your problems and that I shouldn't feel guilty. But my heart says something different. It tells me I should be ashamed of myself. It makes me feel guilty. I begin to walk faster, my tails beginning to spin. Soon I will take flight. But no sooner than I can begin to achieve lift-off than I feel your hand grabbing mine.

"Wait," you say. I feel your presence behind me. I gulp. Tears are forming in my eyes and threatening to fall. "Tails, you were right."

"No," I say. "You were right Amy. I guess I must've been a bit jealous. I-I'm sorry, but, I-I thought I was doing the right thing. That I was saying the right thing!" Now it's obvious I'm crying.

You walk in front of me. You are taller than I am. I wish I could tell you everything that's wrong with me, how I feel for you. But you love Sonic. I feel your arms wrapping around me, pulling me close to you. I bury my head in your chest and begin to cry. One of your hands strokes my back in a soothing manner. You sit, bringing me with you. I continue to cry into your chest. You gently bring one hand up to stroke the top of my head.

"Tails," you say. "Don't blame yourself. This was my fault. I was too angry today. I know that you just put up with me." I pull away, still sniffling. Your right hand swoops down and catches me by the chin. You pull my face back up to meet your green eyes. "Tails, I don't want you to feel guilty about my problems. I don't want you to simply let me hurt you again. Next time, say something."

Your right hand moves to cup my cheek. Your thumb moves up and down, caressing it. I let out a sniffle and a single tear escapes my eye. You move your finger to wipe it away. I stay silent, allowing you to bring me back into your hug. I rest my head on your chest. "… Thanks…" I mutter to you.

"You're welcome," you say. "Many times you're the one who comforts me after I've been rejected by Sonic. I'm glad I get to be the one to comfort you." I smile. So you smile as well. "Thanks for always being there for me, Tails." You say to me.

"No problem," I answer to you. We rest for a few moments, watching the moon. You tighten your grasp. "It's good that you don't give up. Don't worry about Sonic, I'm sure he'll come around."

You pause a moment, thinking this over. I say nothing, hoping that I haven't offended you. I cringe slightly, fearing the worst. And then I feel you kiss my forehead. "Don't worry," you say. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just… thinking about what you've said. About Sonic."

"What about Sonic?" I ask you.

"I don't think he's really shy," you say. "I don't think he likes me in that way." I say nothing, waiting for you to continue.

"Of course he likes you Amy," I say.

You chuckle. "I know he likes me, but, does he love me?"

"… Well…" I manage to utter out. "I don't know about _love_, per se, but…" I'm cut off by your sigh. "Look, Amy, I'm sorry about Sonic, but, there's always someone else for you…"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I release myself from your arms and stare you in the eye. You give a coy smile. "So Tails, anyone you have feelings for?" I blush a bit.

"…No…" my answer isn't too convincing. You pick up on this and smile even wider. "… I'm sure there isn't…"

You face me completely. "You're lying."

"I'm honestly not!"

"You're a horrible liar Tails," you say, poking at my nose. "I'd say there is someone you like. And I'm going to make you tell me who it is!"

"How?" You answer by thrusting your hands to my stomach, moving them up and down in a tickle. I let out a laugh. You observe this and continue to tickle me even harder, provoking a larger and louder laugh. "S-Stop it!" You ignore my outburst. You fingers move from my stomach to my armpits. I howl even louder and begin to squirm, one of your hands from my armpit to my chin. I finally turn over. Instead of leaving me, your hands come to my shoulders and pin my there. I can do nothing but lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath. You stare down at me. "Will you get off of me?"

"Not until you tell me who you like," you tell me.

"I can't tell you," I say. "But I _do_ like someone."

"Who?"

I say, "I told you, I can't tell you."

You finally give up and get off. I turn around and stare into the ruins, knowing that I should get home. Suddenly, I feel one of your hands coming around and clasping my cheek. I feel my head being turned around, so I face you again. Another hand clasps the other side of my face. Your hand draws me in and kisses me. I freeze, overcome by your emotion. I feel myself submitting to you. And then, you pull away, leaving me with a desire for more.

"Is it… me?" you ask.

Unable to speak, I simply nod. Finally, my words form a "… yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" you ask.

I turn away again. "I couldn't. You love Sonic and I know I shouldn't try and change that. But Amy, please understand, I would never try and influence you like or not."

I hear you chuckle a bit. Your arms come from behind and pull me closer to you. Before I can react, my body falls down on the ground. But my head is cushioned by your lap. Looking up, all I can see is your face as you say, "I know you wouldn't."

I smile, but let out a huge yawn. You giggle. I begin to close my eyes, using your lap for my pillow. You gaze down on me. I know we'll talk about this night tomorrow. Maybe I'll like the outcome, maybe not. I don't know. But what I do know is that we'll be friends. Maybe that's all I need. I still don't know much about romance, but I don't think it matters now. I know you've moved on from Sonic, for that I'm glad. I'm glad that you'll set yourself on more realistic ideals, instead of being hurt every time Sonic turns you down. I think you've discovered something tonight Amy Rose. I'm happy that you did. I'm happy that you're happy.


End file.
